


Bittersweet

by Chocobo-Lips (Eccentric_Bambi)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fictober, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Chocobo-Lips
Summary: Gladio disappeared the day they were supposed to get the boat all ready for Altissia, and the boys have a sort of hard time without him around. Or at least Ignis does. For Noctis and Prompto, that just means a bit more tent space.But even that gets a little bittersweet after a while.OR:Ignis pines after his muscly boyfriend and his two kids can't deal for very long





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just my idea of what the boys would be like without Gladio :) Don't know how long it's gonna be yet, but if you like this please leave your thoughts! :)
> 
> It's gonna be short, though I may write a longer one eventually if I have the imagination huehue

The first night was the quietest one they had in a while. Noctis and Prompto were able to splay out in the tent to their hearts content and sleep soundly for the first time in days. And it was fucking _glorious_.

 

However Ignis doesn’t know what to do with all the extra space at first. The spot beside him on the bottom blanket seems colder than normal. And he stares at the darkened tent ceiling in silence, feeling an emptiness he hadn’t felt before. Not since learning of the news of the Crown City that one fateful day. He was just so used to feeling a wall of muscle behind him as he slept, keeping him warm throughout the night.

 

Now, a shiver went through his thin frame as he struggled to keep the blanket close for heat. A good two feet of space separated him from the other two bodies in the tent, tangled in each other in their sleep. He sighs and rolls on his side to try and sleep again.

 

Minutes pass and he finally sighs restlessly before forcing himself up, rubbing his eyes and searching for his spectacles before pushing them up his nose. He can’t do it. It’s too hard right now. Sure he was glad that Noctis and Prompto were sleeping, they were young and needed the energy.

 

But he was sure that being alone was not something he was used to. At all.

 

Gladio’s disappearance, however long it lasted, would probably be a huge thing for him to deal with as the days pass by. Hopefully it wouldn’t last long, as he was certain his sanity couldn’t take it.

 

Looking at his phone made him groan internally with frustration. It was only three in the morning, and the sun would not rise for another two hours. Noctis made a snort in his sleep, and he looked over to see his arms around the blonde chocobo haired boy like an octopus strangling his victim. He smiled wearily before slowly opening the tent and crawling out into the cold morning air. A dampness lingered in the air, and he had to double back for his Crownsguard jacket.

 

The three chocobos they brought along slept soundly below the campsite, curled up together and chirping in their little birdy dreams. At least they seemed to be happy despite the absence of one of their own. He would have to get them their morning greens later, when he wasn’t wallowing in self doubt.

 

Ignis zips up the tent and goes immediately to the cooking station he set up on his own, staring at the cold coffee pot for a few seconds.

 

Right now, he would have had Gladio help him start a fire so he could start breakfast and make his beloved coffee. But he had to do it on his own. He sighed again.

 

It was going to be a long day.

 

Hours passed. Noctis awoke on his own with a start, feeling saliva on the corners of his mouth. He blinked steadily and looked around and found himself on his back in the tent with the blankets tangled around his legs. The sun was high up by now, he could see it’s bright fiery disc right above his head. He groaned tiredly and noticed his shirt pushed up to expose his skinny but lanky body.

 

It felt… strange… waking up on his own. Usually, a rough muscly hand would be slapping him awake and a gravelly rough voice would be sayin something along the lines of “rise and shine princess” or something like that. But this was… out of place. When was the last time he woke up on his own? Back at the citadel maybe?

 

Looking beside him he almost reeled in shock. Prompto was beside him, still sleeping like a little baby. A small snore escapes his lips and he rolls on his side, his shirt rode up a little bit to expose his tummy as well. Noctis gathered his senses and rubbed away the saliva trails before pulling down his own shirt.

 

Looking at Prompto snooze away was rare for him. He was usually the last to wake up, so this was a rarity. He sat there, pondering his decisions in his head before touching a pale exposed shoulder.

 

“Prom,” he murmured quietly. “Hey, wake up blondie.”

 

“Mmhh Noct...is...”

 

The blonde suddenly began to mumble in his sleep, uttering a single name. Noctis froze, keeping his hand on the shoulder. Leaning in closer he could see each individual freckle, each small beauty mark on his face that he wanted to… wanted to touch them…

 

“Noct, are you up yet?”

 

Ignis’ sudden voice snapped him out of his sudden stupor and he pulled back like he was hit with lightning. Crap. He was pulled into his thoughts again. Lately he had no time to think about stuff like this. And since Prompto was just like this, he couldn’t help it. But with Ignis around, it would probably be too difficult.

 

“Yeah I am,” he answered back and rubbed his hair, stifling a yawn.

 

“Good, now wake up Prompto, we need to head out to the Vesperpool for that Mythril Iris mentioned. Then we will be on our way to Altissia.”

 

Noctis groaned. Ugh, responsibilities sucked.

 

Well, at least Gladio wasn’t here to yell at him.

 

_**TBC** _


	2. (Still) Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys head to Steyliff Grove, not sure what to expect from the unfamiliar terrain.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this to get over 200 views on just the prologue TwT That means a lot to me! I have found my motivation to continue! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will try to keep my updates somewhat consistent. Key word here being TRY lol

That first morning proved to be very taxing on Ignis as he had expected.

Noctis was as picky as usual, whining about a stiff neck and 'too may vegtables in his food.' Seriously taking care of this boy was like taking care of a child with an addiction to sugar. And with no one to yell at him to behave he did as he wished and ate junk food all morning.  Prompto wanted to just sit around and watch Ignis do his thing, not lifting a finger except to snap away at his camera or tap at his phone. Even the chocobos seemed a little... rebellious, turning their noses up at the vegetables offered to them at first before finally settling for what they were given thank the Astrals.

Though they did get past the blockade leading here with no problem, so that was one of the good things that happened. Maybe that no good Chancellor was to blame though so Ignis had his suspicions.

Thanks to Iris and Talcott's combined info Noctis knew that the place they were headed would only be accessible at night. So they spent most of their day just... doing whatever they could in the area. Noctis caught some fish at the lake shore, Prompto took photos of some birds and the chocobos. And Ignis tried to keep them alive as they fought off devilfins, Kingatrices and Regaltrices alike the damn pests. Well, it could have been worse.

Pectriche haven during the late evenings wasn't all that bad to look at though. The Regalia was parked not too far away across a dirt road, next to a chocobo rental post. After packing away the camping gear and paying for three more days the trio sauntered away on their brightly colored birds down to the banks of the Vesperpool. It seemed like it would be a quiet trip until a sudden burst of music began to chime from Noctis' jacket pocket. 

"What the hell is that Noct?" Prompto asked curiously. "Was Wiz showing off his music collection again and you couldn't help yourself?"

Noctis swayed his body to the jaunty tune reminiscent of a rustic charming outpost and jovial birds, but it sounded sort of outdated for their time. 

"Hey, he said this was a classic."

 What he didn't notice then was the fact that from behind him, Prompto had gotten out his camera and snapped the best ass photo he had ever taken of the Prince, snickering as he did so. That would be one for later.

"Hmm whatever you say, he's become your new favorite person hasn't he?"

"Uh, no, my favorite person shall remain unnamed until I think I won't be made fun of." 

Prompto giggled and tucked away the camera, still snickering. Even Ignis had to push away the smirk threatening to plaster itself to his face.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind for later dude."

They continued to bicker even to the point of Noctis scowling at his best friend with a red tint to his face and attempting to mess up that _very annoying_ blonde tuft that strongly resembled the back end of a chocobo. And it was a little bit surreal seeing them bicker back and forth. Ignis knew very well the reason for that red tint on his Prince's face.

No, not because he was embarrassed. But deep inside he knew that Noctis was thinking one thing right now. Prompto was his favorite person right now, of that he had no doubt. And even though it stung at first he had learned to understand why. Ignis never spent much of his childhood and early life with the Prince, having been taught by a tutor. Sure they were friends who grew up around one another, but Noctis met Prompto when they were kids at first but didn't truly click with him until high school. What was once a glum small chubby child was now a lanky awkward but cheerful young adult who understood the angst his friend was going through on a daily basis. They understood one another, and their feelings coincided in a way his own never could. 

That and there was also the fact that a few hours ago, he may or may not have heard the sounds of heavy making out in the tent this morning. Hearing Prompto moan Noctis' name or Noctis growling with lust was something he was never sure he would have ever experienced in his life until it happened. Gladio would have absolutely _loved_ this.

That was a huge shock but at the same time he figured he should have known. This entire trip was supposed to make Noctis learn what he had to do as the future ruler. But it brought Noctis and Prompto closer together, the total opposite of what had been meant to happen. 

Not like he was upset, in fact he was happy that the wayward prince took an interest in someone. Luna was so far away not only physically but emotionally, they had no chance whatsoever to bond like they should have. 

So... Even though he knew that there would be no way for this to last, it made him happy. He gave them space whenever he had the chance. He just wished... a certain someone would look at him like that. With adoration, with trust beyond the norm, and gratitude. 

"Oi, specs."

Ignis blinked and looked up, realizing he was being addressed. When did he zone out? 

"Yes, Highness?" he asked coolly. Noctis stopped his chocobo as they came to a thick jungle like environment. littered with ancient building stones and ruins. There, in the trees just a few yards away, was a mysteriously familiar figure cloaked in black. Noctis groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead. He definitely knew that silhouette anywhere. 

"Is it just me, or is that the asshole Ardyn standing over there in front of those trees?" 

Ignis squinted, hoping that Noctis was just seeing things. But he too saw the mysterious man, hand on his hip as he seemed to be waiting for something. Or _someone_.

"No unfortunately your eyes are not fooling you," he answers and pushed his glasses up once more. "That is indeed the Chancellor. Perhaps he is waiting for the same reason we are." 

Prompto made a disgusted noise, his freckled face pouting. 

"Ughhhh I really do not want to deal with him," he complained. "I don't like him, not since the incident with Titan and our car almost getting taken by the damn niffs."

As much as Ignis knew he sympathized with those exact feelings, there would probably be no other way. 

"Be that as it may," he began slowly and climbed off his chocobo. "He may be the only reason we are here if my earlier suspicions were confirmed. And it is almost nightfall."

Both Noctis and Prompto groaned in unison but not too loudly. 

"Ughhh if the big guy was here we could easily do this without him."

Noctis nodded, his eyes hardening into a far off glare towards a certain _person_.

"Yep. Having him here would be nice."

Ignis flinched inwardly, feeling a stab in his chest. Blondie was right. Gladio would most certainly be able to handle this on his own. Yes, they all missed him right now, and his presence was sorely missed. But, with or without him they had something to do. He crossed his arms, intent on not letting his thoughts wander. They could handle it. 

"Best not lose our heads boys, let's get a move on."

They leave the chocobos behind a particularly large tree before sloshing through ankle deep water to the impending figure. Once their footsteps were near enough Ardyn could hear them and turned his head, a slow creepy sideways smirk lighting up his face. 

"Oh what a coincidence," he purrs and turns his whole body around. "What a strange place to meet your Highness." 

Prompto growled under his breath, sort of passive aggressively. 

"Somehow I doubt that."

Noctis sent him a quick glare before staring at Ardyn viciously, not saying a word. Ardyn continued to keep that haughty look on his face. 

"I take it you lot are not just here for the pure joys of archeology. But perhaps it is for a certain other thing... Hmm the mythril perhaps?"

Then a gasp. 

"He's reading our minds..!"

Ardyn's smirk twisted into a full on grin.

"Worry not I have no use for such things. However, the area around us in currently under Imperial watch so maybe you might need my assistance once more?"

Noctis scoffed, his face showing his obvious displeasure. Why did they have to deal with this asshole again? 

"I'm pretty sure we can handle it without your help."

The chancellor laughs and turns without a proper response, instead changing the subject altogether. 

"Well since you lot are now a trio you ought to watch yourself more often and learn how to use certain situations to your certain advantage. I think I can help with that."

He began to walk away towards an even denser grouping of trees, where once they were close enough was a huge stone ruin structure with broken pillars lining the way to the entrance.

"Wow," Prompto exclaimed quietly and snapped a quick photo. "People _lived_ here?"

Water flooded everywhere of course, but it gave the place a sort of... charming look to it if not a little creepy. 

"Wait here," Ardyn says and disregards the question. "I'll give you clearance first." 

They trio wait behind a large trunked tree as the suspicious man walked to the main entrance to the ruins, where four people stood at attention. One of them was...

"Ahh it's her!" Noctis hissed as he peeked around the tree. Ignis squinted his eyes in suspicion as Prompto shuffled on his feet and made small squeaks of recognition. 

"It's that chick that flirted with you buddy," he giggled under his breath. "She totally called you a pretty boy even after we whooped her ass."

Noctis blushed again, this time with slight anger.

"Don't even think about it," he threatens. "She's the enemy remember? No thanks."

Oh yeah, that was such a strange situation after raiding that base for the Regalia. Very brief, but strange. 

"You may come closer now, I have given them the okay!"

Noctis straightens up and his face distorts into one of seriousness before taking the lead of their group, leading his two friends to the obviously imperial controlled area. There the woman from before was waiting, her face just as prideful as it was when they first met. There were two other people here, one short guy and a tall one. Both dressed to the teeth in intense looking military outfits. Then a plain battery soldier stood behind them as security.

"Well Commodore Aranea I leave them to you," Ardyn announced as they approached. "Please behave yourself will you?" 

After a brief tip of his hat he disappeared back into the thick trees on his own. Noctis growled again and returned his gaze to the woman. Great. 

"Hmm," Aranea began. "You're the new recruits I was supposed to train? Not really a solid alibi, eh Prince?" 

Noctis stiffened, feeling a cold chill run down his spine. Crap, were they led into a trap? How did she know? Ignis too became defensive, ready to fight if need be. But she seemed to pick up on the sudden tension and waved her hand. 

"Nah don't worry, I won't out you to my superiors. There would not be a single gil in it for me. Besides, what they won't know won't hurt them." 

A weight lifts off of all of them and they sigh collectively with relief. Since when were people from the empire not jerks? 

"So, you're after this mythril stuff right? That special rare ore?" 

"And if we are?" Ignis answered defensively. Aranea smiled.

"Relax, like I said before I have nothing to gain from outing you. If you want that mythril we'll have to wait for nightfall to enter this place. Make sure you're prepared, recruits." 

Noctis groaned again, very irritated. Yup. Definitely not the worst day ever, but it was sure not the best. He and Prompto share a brief but meaningful look, their thoughts generally in the same area.

_'What I wouldn't give to be sleeping next to you right now.'_

Oh Shiva he hoped Ignis didn't see that.

**TBC**

 


	3. Deep darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been more than a month since I updated! (I suck) I have a bunch of stuff to write and do so I digress.
> 
> But nonetheless I hope this makes up for that! Hopefully I can keep updates consistent from now on

After what felt like hours the party of four emerged from the deep wet darkness of Steyliff grove, exhausted and covered in all sorts of none too pleasant fluids from daemons. 

All it seemed, eexcept for Aranea herself. As spic and span is when she first went in curiously enough. This was enough to raise some suspicion... From Noctis and Prompto especially as they both threw her dirty looks from their grime covered faces and dirty clothes. Was that a piece of flan sticking to Prompto's hair?

Ignis was only slightly better off, his clothes dirty but his face and hair were still sort of clean. 

"Well that concludes your training," she says nonchalantly. "Good work down there recruits. I am impressed."

 "Thank you commodore," Ignis answered as he wiped at his glasses with a small cloth in his pocket. "We got the mythril we needed, and while as much as your assistance was appreciated it is no longer needed." 

She made a smirk and placed her neatly shined helmet back onto her head. 

"Well now, who says it needs to end here? Like I said, it would not do me any good to out you to the empire. You said you needed to get to Lestallum right? How about I give you a lift? It's no problem." 

But then Prompto whined tiredly. 

"Do we have to go nowww? I'm exhaustedddd."

"I'll have to agree with blondie on that one," Noctis agreed in a breathless mumble. "I need a bath..."

Ignis pondered that for a moment. There was no reason to refuse right? And it would be a lot quicker than driving the rest of the night. Especially in their condition. He looked to the prince and the chocobo headed blonde, seeing how they stood by the entrance close together, swaying and eyelids drooping from exhaustion. Well leaving now would do them no good. Noctis looked in no condition to be travelling right now, especially if they were going to be so high up and in an empire ship no less.

No. It would be best to let the boys rest before they did anything else. Should Gladio have been here he would have made them all push on but Ignis knew better. They were practically running on fumes. 

"That sounds very nice of you to offer, however the boys and myself may need a rest at our campsite first as it has been a long day and we were up early this morning. I hope you understand."

Aranea just nodded her head politely. 

"Yeah sure. I'll be here if you need me."

Didn't she ever sleep? Still, thank the Astrals for normal people.

"Thank you, we will come back in the morning. Good night Commodore. Come on buys it's bedtime."

"Good night boys!" Aranea called after them as they shuffled away to look for their chocobos. "I'll see you in the morning highness."

The rest of the night seemed to go by in a blur. After the boys were cleaned up, fed and put to bed inside the tent Ignis stayed up just a bit longer to have time to himself. He was lonely. Sometimes this would happen and he would usually have Gladio to talk to but now... Well. He was off doing Shiva knows what while they were doing their thing here. Hopefully it wasn't with a girl... 

Ignis sighed as the thought of a girl being around Gladio made him unnecessarily upset and he angrily sat in one of the folding chairs, staring at the dying sputtering embers of the campfire. There was no need for such thoughts but, he couldn't help it. 

He missed that idiot a lot. That dungeon would have been over with long ago but without him he felt increasingly obsolete. Was he really as helpless without Gladio as Prompto had suggested? It was possible. Such self depreciating thoughts made his chest feel like someone shoved rocks down his throat and he sighed again. 

Hopefully that idiot would be back soon. He wasn't sure how much longer of this he could take. 

He would not go to sleep until the fire had died completely and the chill of the night air forced him to the tent.

////////////////////////////////

Ignis would wake up the next morning on his own, in the same cold spot as before inside the tent. The boys must have been up already to let him sleep, and it was odd but welcomed. He didn't sleep well but tried anyway. Maybe having a hot water bottle near him every night became an addiction and not having one near him severely impeded his sleep. 

By now, the sun was just barely peeking inside the tent and he figured a few more moments of sleep might do him good. What good would he be if he could barely keep his eyes open? Besides, a quick peek at his cell phone told him it was only about five in the morning. 

He rolled over and pulled his sleeping blanket close and was ready to go back to sleep when he heard faint voices outside. Noctis and Prompto... Ignis angled his head towards the door to listen curiously. 

"Do you really think he'll be okay?" That was Prompto, and he sounded concerned. "He was tossing and turning the whole time he was asleep and saying Gladio's name."

 _'Oh my Ifrit,'_ Ignis internally groaned and covered his face in shame. _'Am I really that disturbed?'_

Noctis hummed gently, a rare noise for the prince unless someone knew him well.

"I think it's just from being lonely. I can tell he is attached more to the big guy than he would like to admit. He has feelings just like the rest of us, you know."

There was shuffling of some silverware and he could feel a warm breeze through a crack in the zipper. They must have started the fire on their own.

"Yeah I guess. I just hope that he come back soon. I really hate seeing Ignis suffer like this."

Then there are a few footsteps and the sound of Prompto's breath leaving him made Ignis forget momentarily about his embarrassment. What was going on?

"Don't worry Prom," Noctis cooed in a soothing manner. "I'm sure he'll be okay. Even Gladio can't stay away from his favorite two eyes for too long."

"I just hope that idiot confesses to Ignis soon, I can practically feel the sexual tension between them every time you drive the car and they sit together in the Regalia. It's annoying."

So... Gladio liked him huh? Or maybe even loved him. Ignis once more sighed in embarrassment. He could hope right?

Then to Ignis' astonishment he could hear the sound of gentle yet insistent kissing, the sounds of lips smooching and smacking making his head whirl. Normally, anyone doing this with the Prince would incur the wrath of both he and Gladio. But this was Prompto after all. the only person Noctis was willing to open up his heart to. So Ignis didn't mind. He was just happy they waited til they thought he was asleep before doing anything like this. It was just a little weird was all. 

A few seconds of soft noises and kisses passed before they stopped and both sounded breathless. Then Noctis chuckled. 

"You still kind of suck at kissing Prom," he breathed out. Prompto clicked his tongue and there was another kiss. 

"Hey I'm trying okay? You're no sweet lips yourself." 

Ignis almost laughed a little at that. 

"Well what better way to practice than with you?" Noctis teased and Prompto groaned. 

"I swear if you kiss anyone else other than me..." 

"Don't worry prom I would never," he laughs and Ignis could hear Prompto lose his breath again and the sound of a table being moved ever so slightly. "Especially not with Aranea."

"Hey, I was teasing okay?" Prompto laughed in response. "And even so, she seems like she would be more interested in Cindy than in you."

"Well that would be best. If she hit on me I would have to shoot her down."

"And I would help you out. No one hits on my Prince except me."

Then there is more kissing and Ignis tried to drown it out. It sounded like things were getting a little heated so he decided to sleep a little longer from there on out. He only had one thing on his mind. 

_'I hope they don't do anything with my utensils or else when Gladio comes back they're getting only vegetables for a week.'_

 


	4. Scarred

Noctis could feel his face heating up from embarrassment and indignity as he stood awkwardly in the fenced off power plant in a very ugly predicament. Ignis and Prompto stood on the safe side, not in the same place.

"Ehehehe looking good Noct," he heard Prompto chuckle and felt his blood boil with shame. 

"Then why don't you wear one?" he shot back, thankful that the suit's helmet had a dark visor to hide his face. The blonde kept chuckling as Ignis answered that for him. 

"Because there is only one available at the moment, and we haven't the time to be procuring other suits in such little time. Now don't worry about fashion and go do what needs to be done."

Lestallum be damned if this was what hunters were supposed to do on a daily basis... Still, the fact that daemons were infesting the power plant was enough to make him throw away at least a small part of his dignity for the greater good. With a sigh his shoulders slump and he once more adjusts the too big visor and helmet. Beside them was Holly, a muscular woman wearing the typical jumper and overalls of a power plant worker. She seemed way too eager to have Noctis in such a predicament. Still, she was going to treat the mythril for them, so why not...

"Just go in and flush em out," she instructed with a smile. "I should have this all treated for you once you are done. There is another hunter ahead of you so this should be a piece of cake! Oh and. Try not to take too long."

At this Prompto made a confused face. 

"Why not?" 

Holly made a grim face and stared at him seriously. 

"The power plant will blow up."

Noctis spluttered at that and went up to the fence, grabbing the holes in his fingers. 

"Wait what-" 

But she was off in a flash, her smile back as she skipped away, a sing song 'good luck' leaving her mouth.

"Well she seemed eager," Prompto cackled and gave Noctis a thumbs up. "Well! I'm gonna head to the lookout and see if I can't catch a good shot of Ravatogh from here."

As he walked off Ignis just smiled at him. 

"Worry not Highness, I shall be nearby if you need me."

Still, he walked a few feet away to a bench up against a building just out of earshot before pulling out his cell phone.

He groaned again, knowing he was on his own here. So with a deep breath he turned and stalked off to the plant, his dignity hurt. At least he got to kill stuff.

Hunter or no hunter, he was certain the other guy was not nearly as skilled as he was.

**30 Minutes Later**

Well, he was now sure that he was going to eat his words about what he said about this guy. 

He was massive, and hulked around a... painfully familiar great sword in a manner that gave him chills. He was just like... 

"Hey, ythose are some fancy moves you got there," comes a compliment from the big guy as they cleared out the last of the imps. "Reminds me of a Prince I know." 

His chest twinged and he laughs, his Ultima Blade resting on his shoulder. How coincidental was that?

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself. Maybe we can spar sometime after this." 

A deep chuckle and more familiarly passive mannerisms. 

"Well, we'll see I guess. Come on, let's get going, don't want to stick around here for too long."

 ///////////////

 Oh if only he knew how much of an idiot he was for not figuring it out sooner. 

Of course. Of course this was how it was, of freaking course!

 "G-gladio!?" he gasped once the suit helmet came off the big guy's head. "It was you this whole time??" 

A burst of excitement went through him and it took all his princely dignity not to throw himself at his bodyguard for a huge hug. Instyead he opted to lightly punch at his arm, only to hold his fist to his chest. Damn this wall of muscle..!

The bulky brunette just grinned at him, his sword now disappearing into a mass of glass like shards as he put a hand to his hip. 

"Hmph, miss me that much princess?" he chuckled. "Well here I am in one piece."

Before Noctis could answer they heard more voices behind them. 

"Gladio! Is that you big guy!?" Prompto yelled and unlike Noctis, threw himself at Gladio and hung onto his muscular arm. "Took you long enough to come back you idiot!" 

"Tch, it's only been a few days..."

As they bantered Noctis saw Ignis pop up out of nowhere, his face it up in delight but he masked it before Gladio could turn around and see him. 

"Gladio," he greets with very muted excitement. "So you were the other hunter huh? Well, it's good to have you back finally." 

Finally Prompto lets go of him and he smiled at Ignis, only to show off a rather impressive and painful looking scar going down his left eye. And there is also one going across his chest, angry and pink looking. 

"Hey Iggy," he says with a hand to his shoulder. "How have you guys been doing without me huh?" 

Then Prompto whined, hanging onto Noctis' shoulder now. Ignis hid a smile behind his hand, keeping his face down.

"I think ti was more of the type where we missed your skills of survival, but yes. Your presence was very sorely needed."

"Especially when we needed to build the fire," Noctis adds under his breath. 

"You couldn't just use magic?" Gladio deadpans with a blank stare. 

"Hey. I don't wanna blow the camp up. Too much work and a waste of magic."

Before any one else could say much else Prompto once more cut in.

"There was more tent room but we missed having your huge body around to warm us up," he wailed in a falsely sad tone. "And with no one to wake us up we lost a lot of mornings!" 

Noctis laughed loudly and ruffles his blonde hair, his eyes sparkling with inner fondness. 

"I don't know, I kind of liked waking up later than usual."

Of course he did, it gave him an excuse to see Prompto sleep more than usual. Well, it was nice while it lasted. 

Prompto gave him a sideways stare that told him he knew exactly what he meant by that and hid it with a light shove to his shoulder. 

"You're just lazy Noct," he laughed. "Noct the lazy prince.~"

Well he would ignore that for now, and get retribution later on tonight. 

"Hey Prince!" A cheery voice calls to them from a building near the bridge to the factory. "I got your Mythril here!"

Holly came trotting out with a little silver case in her hands and wearing a huge smile. 

"Holly, thank you. This really helps a lot," Noctis thanked and takes the case. "I'm glad Cindy knew someone in this city to ask for help."

"Aw it's really no problem Prince. Now, you lot best be on your way to Caem, don't wanna keep old Cid waiting do we?"

With more goodbyes the group left the city, the Mythril in hand. 

Once Noctis was too tired to get the rest of the way to Caem, as were everyone else as well. So they found a campsite not too far from Lestallum and decided to set up there. Now that Gladio was back, it was much easier to set up the fire and tent. And Ignis was more than glad for that. And on the inside, he was ecstatic. Once the 'kids' went to bed he would have to have a talk with him. For now however, he would just enjoy having him back.


	5. All the Chocobo's in the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to finish this or else it would drive me nuts :P Sort of Fictober but not really?

Gladio was not off the hook just yet. He had a lot of explaining to do now that the prince and the chocobo were fast asleep in the tent. The sun had long since set below the far off horizon and they were at the camp by Lestallum, Alkyrie haven, where they were headed to the Vesperpool for a hunt. It wasn’t all that big of a hunt, a few crème brulee’s had been wreaking havoc with other hunters.

But before they did any of that, Ignis needed answers. Just what exactly had Gladio been up to all this time? And why didn’t he contact them at any time at all, even if for a few minutes?

“Gladio.”

The burly brunette was leisurely sitting in one of their chairs by the fire, just… staring into the flames. Oh, and he had a giant katana behind him. No big deal right? Well no. It was actually.

“Yeah, specs.”

“I think we need to talk, seriously.”

But the way the larger and he rolls his eyes is clearly indicative of annoyance, and he sighs loudly.

“Iggy, I think your worry is unneeded, though it is appreciated. I was fine. Just had to… Do some personal things is all.”

The bespectacled cook just seemed unimpressed, pushing those glasses up his nose in a displeased frown.

“Personal things involving bringing back a huge scar and a gigantic katana rivaling even that of the marshal’s? I should expect an explanation is in order.”

Gladio tapped his foot impatiently against the smooth surface of the rock of the campsite, the blue glow in a way soothing.

“Okay, long story short? I had to go through these trials and I fought Gilgamesh. I felt like I wasn’t strong enough, but I guess it was not all that important. I defeated I’m pretty easily, and he gave me his sword. And this scar. The End.”

And with that he stopped talking, figuring he was done. But that was barely enough to satisfy Ignis at all. But getting the swordsman to admit to that much was a nightmare in and of itself already. So pushing it further would only give him a headache. So he would have to ask for a better explanation later on.

“I understand,” he relents. “I can see you won’t say much more right now so I guess I will drop the subject. For now we should go to bed and wait til morning to leave for the Vesperpool. But you better be ready, The Prince and the Chocobo will have lot’s to say about this.”

“Ugh, yeah yeah yeah, I get it. We’ll deal with it when we come to it.”

Gladio gave the huge sword he left leaning against the side of his chir before following Ignis into the tent. Just as suspected, the two children were fast asleep, curled into one another for warmth. At the sight the Brunette rose his scarred eyebrow in question.

“Did I miss something? Since when were these two so close like this?”

Ignis smirked fondly at the pair, taking off his coat and shoes to sleep.

“A lot has happened these last few days.”

Gladio could tell. Noctis had his arm around Prompto’s midsection, holding him close. It was rather adorable, if not a little sad.

“Looks like Luna has some intense competition.”

Before Ignis could argue, Gladio put his arm around Ignis like Noctis was, and secretly reveled in the red hot flush up Ignis’ ears.

“Indeed. But what the Oracle doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Not until we reach Altissia.”

What Gladio didn’t realize was the way that Ignis secretly loved feeling him against his back, giving him that long sought after heat he was missing all this time. Now he was certain he would actually sleep well tonight.

“Good night Iggy.”

“Good night… Gladio.”

 

******************************

 

Once the boys woke up they were back on the road with little to no dilly dally. So it was of no surprise that Prompto was the one to talk first. However it was not anything either of them expected.

“So… have you guys heard? In a few days there will be a festival in Lestallum. The Assassin’s festival...”

He trailed off, his voice nervous and expecting. Noctis gasped and shot forward in his seat.

“The Assassin’s festival! We gotta go! Ignis, please? I mean, when they set it up of course!”

“Festival?”

Prompto perked up.

“It’s from a cool game that Me and Noct play, and I think you guys would like it a lot! We should all go!”

A festival huh… Well they have been hunting nonstop. And hunting for this mythril was stressing them all out a lot lately. So maybe a day off or two would be good. Altissia wasn’t going anywhere, and Luna would understand.

“Well… I suppose a few days of reprieve would help us. The trip has been pretty stressful as of late.”

“In moe ways than one,” Gladio grumbled but nodded anyway. Prompto hopped up and down in his seat

“Yaaayyy! Assassin’s Festival!”

“Hell yeah Iggy! I’ll get you as much Ebony as you want for this. I swear on my chocobo.”

Ignis laughed, pulling into the parking lot of the now familiar Vesperpool.

“No need Highness, keep your chocobo safe. If you have fun, that will be enough for me.”

They all got out and walked to the campsite to set up like normal. Prompto and Noctis were excitedly chirping about the Festival and called for their chocobo’s. Ignis sets up his cooking site and watches Gladio set up the tent. He was just… so. So glad to see him back. The scar was a scare, but at least he wasn’t too injured. That was most important. He smiled to himself, unaware of how from not too far away, a certain blondie was watching him intently.

“Hmm… Hey Noct, you wanna go for a quick race to the water and back?”

Confused but eager, Noctis nodded his head.

“Oh yeah! Let’s go!”

Ignis watched the kids wander off on squawking chocobo’s. Gladio must have been waiting, because the instant that they were out of sight and the tent was all done, he waltzed right up to Ignis and backed him against the edge of the cooking table and shoved their hips together.

“Damn I’ve been waiting all day to do this.”

And without a word he smashed their lips together. Somewhere along the way as Ignis helplessly got swept away, he dropped the single soup ladle he was holding to eagerly grab at Gladio’s shoulder.

“Please, don’t leave like that again. I really was worried...”

The muscular brunette smiled down at Ignis, his hands on either side of the table.

“Don’t worry. The last few days have been brutal, so being back is like a breath of fresh air.”

Ignis showed a rare blush, his cheeks pink. It was so cute.

“I just hope the boys have been as worried as us. Noctis was unusually cheerful these few days.”

“I’m sure they did, they can’t get enough of me.”

As he says that Ignis laughed before going for another kiss.

“I haven’t had enough yet. So stop talking will you?’

Gladio grinned, more than happy to listen.

Somewhere nearby Noctis and Prompto were hiding in a bush, watching with bated breath.

“Oh my Shiva,” Prompto groaned, smacking his face. “It’s like watching your parents kiss as a kid. It’s weird.”

Noctis laughed and ruffled Prompto’s hair.

“You owe me, Prom, I was right.”

“Ugh how much?”

“Two for today, three for yesterday, three for the day before. Come on pay up.”

Prompto groaned again and rolls on his back.

“Fine. Come get it.”

The Raven Prince just smiled more and rolled himself onto Prompto before smothering him in kisses. Kisses that Prompto eagerly gave despite his earlier whining. Now the blondie was glad he lost because Noctis’ kisses were something that he coveted. And with the taste of leftover coffee, it was sweet with just a hint of something bitter. But he wouldn’t trade that for all the chocobo’s in the whole world.

 

**END**


End file.
